stauferlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nördlinger Ries
thumb|Topografische Karte mit dem Nördlinger Ries und dem [[Steinheimer Becken]] thumb|Nördlinger Ries von Südwesten thumb|Blick ins Nördlinger Ries vom Blasenberg bei [[Kirchheim am Ries, links in der Ferne Nördlingen. Die bewaldeten Hügel am rechten Bildrand bilden den südlichen Kraterrand.]] thumb|Im Nördlinger Ries, Blick nach Osten auf den Kraterrand Das Nördlinger Ries ist eine Region im Grenzgebiet zwischen Schwäbischer Alb und Fränkischer Alb im Städtedreieck Nürnberg – Stuttgart – München. Es gehört zum größeren Teil zum bayerischen Landkreis Donau-Ries, zum kleineren zum baden-württembergischen Ostalbkreis. Das nahezu kreisförmige, flache Ries hebt sich auffällig von der hügeligen Landschaft der Alb ab. Aufgrund der im Ries gefundenen Gesteine, insbesondere des Suevits, wurde das Ries zunächst für eine vulkanische Struktur gehalten. Erst 1960 konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass es Überrest eines etwa 14,6 Millionen Jahre alten Einschlagkraters ist, der während des Ries-Ereignisses entstand. Das Ries zählt zu den am besten erhaltenen großen Impaktkratern der Erde. Herkunft des Namens Der Name „Ries“ leitet sich vom Namen der römischen Provinz „Raetia“ ab, da man hier zur Römerzeit, von Westen kommend, diese Provinz betrat. Aussehen Das Nördlinger Ries ist nahezu kreisrund (Abmessung etwa 22 × 24 Kilometer). Die Flächenausdehnung beträgt 348 km².Bundesamt für Naturschutz: Landschaftssteckbrief 10300 Ries Der Krater ist aufgrund seiner Größe und der starken Verwitterung nur aus der Luft deutlich zu erkennen. Vom Boden aus erscheint der Kraterrand als eine bewaldete Hügelkette ringsum am Horizont. Der heutige Kraterboden, in dem es, im Gegensatz zur angrenzenden hügeligen Alblandschaft, keine größeren Erhebungen gibt, liegt rund 100 bis 150 Meter unterhalb der umgebenden Hochflächen der Schwäbisch-Fränkischen Alb. Eine Ausnahme bildet lediglich eine ringförmige Hügelkette im Inneren des Kraters (Innerer Wall, Innerer Ring oder Kristalliner Ring), die das Nördlinger Ries als komplexen Impaktkrater kennzeichnet und von einfachen, „schüsselförmigen“ Kratern unterscheidet. Bestandteile des inneren Ringes sind zum Beispiel die Marienhöhe bei Nördlingen, der Wallersteiner Felsen oder der Wennenberg bei Alerheim. Im Nördlinger Ries liegen einige Städte, darunter als größte Nördlingen, Harburg, Oettingen, Bopfingen und Wemding. Die Wörnitz durchquert von Nord nach Süd in zahlreichen Mäandern den flachen Rieskessel, am Südrand des Rieses fließt ihr die seinen Westen entwässernde Eger zu. Entstehung Frühe Theorien Die Geologen hatten mehr als ein Jahrhundert lang große Schwierigkeiten, die Entstehung des Rieses und seiner ungewöhnlichen Gesteine zu erklären, wodurch im Laufe der Zeit verschiedenartige Deutungen konkurrierten. Weil das im Ries vorkommende Suevit-Gestein dem vulkanischen Tuff ähnlich ist, wurde dabei meist irgendeine vulkanische Entstehung angenommen. Bereits Mathias von Flurl, der Begründer der Geologie in Bayern, beschrieb das Ries 1805 als vulkanische Gegend. Carl Wilhelm von Gümbel schloss aus der Verteilung des Suevits 1870 auf die Existenz eines Ries-Vulkans, der aber im Laufe der Erdgeschichte wieder völlig abgetragen worden sei, so dass nur noch die von ihm ausgeworfenen Gesteine erhalten blieben. Wilhelm Branco und Eberhard Fraas versuchten 1901 das Fehlen eines Vulkans dadurch zu erklären, dass eine aufsteigende, unterirdische Magmakammer zunächst zu einer Hebung des Untergrundes führte und es später durch Eindringen von Wasser an mehreren Stellen zu explosionsartigen Verdampfungen kam. Der Offizier Walter Kranz zeigte ab 1910 durch Sprengversuche, dass die Erscheinungen im Ries am besten durch eine einzige zentrale Explosion zu erklären sind. Als Ursache der Explosion nahm auch er das Eindringen von Wasser in eine Magmakammer an. Kranz kam damit, von der Ursache der Explosion abgesehen, dem tatsächlichen Entstehungsmechanismus bereits sehr nahe. Außer den vulkanischen wurden auch andere Theorien diskutiert, die das Ries-Phänomen erklären sollten, etwa glaziale, wonach es sich um die Folgewirkung einer früheren Vergletscherung handle oder tektonische, nach denen ein Kesselbruch im Zusammenhang mit der Entstehung der Alpen) ursächlich gewesen sein sollte. Keine dieser Hypothesen konnte jedoch alle Eigenheiten des Nördlinger Rieses schlüssig erklären. Bereits 1904 machte Ernst Werner einen Meteoriteneinschlag für die Entstehung des Rieses verantwortlich. Auch Otto Stutzer stellte 1936 Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Barringer-Krater in Arizona und dem Ries fest, konnte der Impakttheorie aber ebenfalls noch nicht zum Durchbruch verhelfen. Impakttheorie → Hauptartikel: Ries-Ereignis Die US-amerikanischen Geologen Eugene Shoemaker und Edward Chao konnten 1960 schließlich anhand von Gesteinsproben nachweisen, dass der Krater tatsächlich durch einen Meteoriteneinschlag, das so genannte Ries-Ereignis, entstanden sein muss. Der Nachweis erfolgte primär durch das Auffinden von Stishovit und Coesit, beides Hochdruckmodifikationen von Quarz, die nur unter den extremen Bedingungen eines Meteoriteneinschlags entstehen können, nicht aber durch Vulkanismus. Der Meteorit, der vor 14,6 (±0,2) Millionen Jahren im Miozän (Langhium) das Nördlinger Ries erzeugte, dürfte einen Durchmesser von etwa 1,5 km gehabt haben und mit einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 15–50 km/s (das entspricht 54.000-180.000 km/h) eingeschlagen sein. Die Explosion beim Auftreffen des Meteoriten hatte die Kraft von mehreren 100.000 Hiroshimabomben. Durch den Einschlag wurden 150 km³ Gestein ausgeworfen, sogar Teile aus dem kristallinen Grundgebirge, denn der Meteorit durchschlug das 600 m starke Deckgebirge aus mesozoischen Sedimentgesteinen (Kalkgesteine, Tone). Einzelne Steine des Auswurfs wurden in eine Entfernung von bis zu 70 km geschleudert, Tektite sogar bis zu 450 km. In wenigen Minuten war ein Krater von beinahe 25 km Durchmesser und rund 500 m Tiefe entstanden. Nahezu alles Leben im Umkreis von mindestens 100 km wurde schlagartig ausgelöscht. In der Zeit nach dem Einschlag füllte sich der Krater mit Wasser und wurde dadurch, mit einer Fläche von rund 400 km², zu einem der größten europäischen Seen. In diesem abflusslosen Binnengewässer reicherten sich Salze an, so dass der Salzgehalt des so entstandenen Salzsees schließlich den der heutigen Weltmeere übertraf. Über die folgenden zwei Millionen Jahre verlandete der Kratersee nach und nach. Erst während der Eiszeiten wurde der heutige Rieskessel durch Erosion freigelegt und Löss eingetragen, der die Grundlage für die heutige landwirtschaftliche Nutzung bildet. Nachbarereignis Etwa 40 km südwestlich vom Nördlinger Ries liegt das Steinheimer Becken, ein weiterer Einschlagskrater mit 3,5 km Durchmesser. Er ist ebenfalls rund 15 Millionen Jahre alt und dürfte auf das gleiche Ereignis wie das Ries zurückgehen. Demnach handelte sich bei dem kosmischen Körper, dessen Einschlag die beiden Krater hinterließ, um einen Asteroiden, der von einem kleineren Satelliten begleitet wurde. Geologie thumb|Kraterrand bei [[Mönchsdeggingen (Am Riesblick)]] Das Nördlinger Ries zählt zu den am besten erhaltenen großen Impaktkratern der Erde. Besonders im Süden, Südosten und Osten des Kraters sind sowohl der Kraterrand, als auch die aus dem Krater ausgeworfenen Gesteine (Auswurfdecke) noch relativ gut erhalten. Dem Ries kommt daher in der Erforschung irdischer Impaktkrater eine bedeutende Rolle zu. Selbst die Astronauten der NASA-Mission Apollo 14 absolvierten hier vom 10. bis 14. August 1970 vor der Mondlandung ein geologisches Training. Unter der Leitung der Tübinger Geologen Wolf von Engelhardt, Dieter Stöffler sowie Günther Graup wurden sie mit den Merkmalen und den Gesteinen eines Meteoritenkraters vertraut gemacht. Kristallinbrekzien Innerhalb des Kraterrands befindet sich im Ries noch eine zweite, ringförmige Hügelkette, der so genannte Innere Wall. Die Basis dieser Hügel besteht aus Brekzien aus Granit und anderen magmatischen Gesteinen, die so stark zertrümmert sind, dass sie beim Ausgraben oft zu Sand zerfallen. Auch Strahlenkegel, die nach dem Meteoriteneinschlag beim Durchlauf der Schockwelle durch das Gestein gebildet wurden, können gelegentlich aufgefunden werden. Der innere Ring kommt durch die Rückfederung des Grundgesteins nach dem Meteoriteneinschlag zustande, ähnlich einem aus anderen Kratern, wie dem Steinheimer Becken bekannten Zentralberg. Normalerweise ist das kristalline Grundgebirge bei ungestörter Lagerung außerhalb des Kraters erst 300 bis 400 m tiefer anzutreffen. Da dieser Wall kristallines Material enthält, wird er auch als Kristalliner Ring bezeichnet. Bunte Trümmermassen → Hauptartikel: Bunte Trümmermassen Die Bunten Trümmermassen bilden die Hauptauswurfmasse des Rieskraters. Sie wurden durch die explosionsartige Verdampfung des Meteoriten beim Einschlag aus dem Krater ausgeworfen und oft kilometerweit durch die Luft geschleudert (ballistischer Auswurf), oder über die Oberfläche nach außen geschoben. Die Trümmermassen bestehen vorwiegend aus mesozoischen Sedimentgesteinen aus den unterschiedlichsten stratigraphischen Lagen, die regellos durchmischt vorgefunden werden. Ursprünglich bildeten die Bunten Trümmermassen eine geschlossene Auswurfdecke bis zu einer Entfernung von 40 km um das Ries, die bis zu 100 m mächtig war. Suevit → Hauptartikel: Suevit thumb|Suevit überlagert Bunte Trümmermassen Der Suevit, ein für das Ries charakteristisches Impaktgestein, enthält neben thermisch veränderten Sedimentgesteinen und erstarrten Schmelzen einige Minerale, die nur bei extrem hohen Drücken und Temperaturen entstehen, wie Stishovit, Coesit und diaplektische Gläser. Bohrungen im Ries haben gezeigt, dass der Rieskrater bis zu 400 Meter hoch mit Suevit aufgefüllt ist. Vereinzelte Vorkommen von Suevit außerhalb des Kraters liegen stets auf den Bunten Trümmermassen auf. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass der Suevit aus der über dem Krater aufgestiegenen Glutwolke des Impakts abgelagert wurde, nachdem der Auswurf der Trümmermassen aus dem Krater abgeschlossen war. Reutersche Blöcke Die so genannten Reuterschen Blöcke, zum Teil Zentner schwere Jura-Kalksteinbrocken, wurden mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Krater ausgeworfen und flogen bis zu 70 km weit. Sie werden heute noch in der Umgebung von Augsburg und Ulm gefunden. Möglicherweise wurden sie beim Auswurf durch expandierende, heiße Gase aus der zentralen Explosion beschleunigt. Benannt sind sie nach dem Münchner Geologen Lothar Reuter, der 1926 die Verbreitung dieser Blöcke kartierte und sie als Auswürflinge aus dem Ries deutete. Moldavite thumb|Moldavit → Hauptartikel: Moldavit Seit langem wurden in Böhmen und Mähren, 250 bis 450 km vom Ries entfernt, flaschengrüne Tektite gefunden, die als Moldavite bekannt sind. Der Zusammenhang mit dem Ries-Ereignis wurde erst durch radiometrische Altersbestimmung und durch Experimente mit hochbeschleunigten Projektilen hergestellt. Heute glaubt man, dass diese Tektite nur Millisekunden vor dem Impakt entstanden sind, als die oberste Schicht der Erdoberfläche fortgerissen, aufgeschmolzen und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nach Osten geschleudert wurde. Seesedimente Das Innere des Kraters ist heute nahezu vollständig mit Sedimenten des ehemaligen Ries-Sees gefüllt. Die Tonsteinablagerungen erreichen eine Mächtigkeit von bis zu 400 m und überlagern den in den Krater zurückgefallenen Rückfall-Suevit. Fossilfunde zeugen von einem artenarmen, aber individuenreichen Leben im See im Miozän. Die Schalen kleiner Wasserschnecken und Ostrakoden treten stellenweise sehr häufig auf. An einzelnen Lokalitäten wurden darüber hinaus fossile Vögel, Reptilien, Fische und Säugetiere gefunden. Dolomitische Grünalgenriffe, kalkig umkrusteter Schilf und Abdrücke eingeschwemmter Blätter von Landpflanzen geben einen Eindruck von der Pflanzenwelt des Ries-Sees. Geologisches Profil Das geologische Profil zeigt den Aufbau des Rieskraters, wie er sich heute darstellt. Das Innere des Kraters ist vollständig mit Suevit und Seesedimenten gefüllt. Der innere Ring stellt die Abgrenzung zur Megablock-Zone dar, die durch teils Kilometer große Gesteinspakete gebildet wird, die zertrümmert, verkippt oder in Richtung des Zentrums abgerutscht sind. Als Kraterrand gilt die Grenze zwischen Gesteinspaketen, welche bei der Entstehung des Kraters verlagert wurden, und solchen, die an ihrer ursprünglichen Position verblieben sind. Um den Krater herum befindet sich die vornehmlich aus bunter Brekzie bestehende Auswurfdecke. Stellenweise liegt auf der bunten Brekzie noch Suevit auf. Das kristalline Grundgebirge ist unter dem Zentrum des Kraters bis in eine Tiefe von etwa 6 km zertrümmert. center|600px|Geologisches Profil Archäologie und Geschichte [[Datei:Cosmographia gmuend.jpg|thumb|uptright|''Von dem Ries'' in Sebastian Münsters Cosmographia, 1548]] Das Nördlinger Ries war in der Vorgeschichte und in römischer Zeit stark besiedelt. Die archäologischen Fundstellen konzentrieren sich in fast allen Epochen und Kulturen im Süden bis Südostens des Rieses, während der Nordwesten und teilweise der Westen deutlich weniger Fundstellen aufweisen. Ungewöhnlich ist der hohe Anteil prähistorischer Siedlungsplätze, während der Anteil von Gräberfeldern, besonders Grabhügeln, im Ries vergleichsweise gering ist. Dafür sind auf den umgebenden, bewaldeten Bergen zahlreiche Hügelgräberfelder erhalten. Der älteste archäologische Fund aus dem Nördlinger Ries ist ein rund 70.000 bis 80.000 Jahre alter Faustkeil aus dem Micoquien, einem Abschnitt des mittleren Paläolithikums. Zu den bekanntesten Fundstellen gehören die beiden Ofnethöhlen mit reichen jungpaläolithischen Fundschichten und zwei „Schädelnestern“, Kopfbestattungen des Mesolithikums. Zu Beginn des Neolithikums wurden die fruchtbaren Böden des Rieses offenbar intensiv genutzt, wie eine ganze Reihe bandkeramischer Siedlungen (etwa bei Möttingen-Enkingen, Möttingen-Kleinsorheim oder Nördlingen-Herkheim) belegt. Auch die jüngeren neolithischen Kulturen (etwa Stichbandkeramik, Rössener, Bischheimer, Michelsberger und Altheimer Kultur) sind mit einer ganzen Reihe von Siedlungen vertreten. Namengebend für eine jungneolithische Keramikfacies wurde eine Siedlungsphase auf dem mehrfach besiedelten Goldberg. Für die Bronzezeit ist der Brucherzhort von Alerheim-Bühl von Bedeutung. Ansonsten fällt in den Metallzeiten (Bronze- und Eisenzeit) die hohe Zahl von befestigten Höhensiedlungen an den Rändern des Rieses auf. Annähernd jede Erhebung in der Riesrandhügelzone war in der Bronze- oder Eisenzeit besiedelt, viele auch mehrfach (beispielsweise der Adlerberg, der Spitzberg bei Appetshofen, der Rollenberg bei Hoppingen und der Hahnenberg bei Möttingen). In der Hallstattzeit bestanden neben den Höhensiedlungen und unbefestigten Flachsiedlungen mehrere Herrenhöfe. In die folgenden La-Tène-Zeit ist eine Viereckschanze zu stellen, die am Westrand des Rieses in Bopfingen-Trochtelfingen entdeckt wurde. Die intensive Nutzung des Rieses setzt sich in römischer Zeit fort. Ein ganzes Netz von villae rusticae ist belegt (z. B. in Harburg-Großsorheim und Nördlingen-Holheim), außerdem Friedhöfe, Straßen und drei Kastelle. Die römische Provinz, zu der das Ries gehörte, wurde als „Raetia“ bezeichnet, woraus sich der heutige Name „Ries“ entwickelte. In der Mitte des 3. Jahrhunderts entstanden im Ries und auf dem westlich angrenzenden Härtsfeld zahlreiche Siedlungen germanischer Siedler. Möglicherweise stand im Hintergrund eher eine römische Ansiedlungspolitik denn eine feindliche „Landnahme“. Möglicherweise begründet dies die Namenskontinuität von „Raetien“ zu „Ries“ gerade in dieser Gegend. In der Merowingerzeit zählte das Ries zum Altsiedelland und weist dementsprechend viele Reihengräberfunde auf. Im Zentrum des Rieses entstand im Mittelalter die Stadt Nördlingen. Sie wurde 1215 freie Reichsstadt. Weitere Städte im Ries sind Oettingen, Wemding, Harburg und Bopfingen. Kultur und Brauchtum thumb|Rieser Tracht Dialekt Im Nördlinger Ries wird das Rieser Schwäbisch gesprochen – eine ostschwäbische Dialektform, die Anklänge an das Neckarschwäbische zeigt, jedoch einige Besonderheiten aufweist. Tracht Charakteristisch ist der Rieser Bauernkittel, ein einfaches, weiß oder rot besticktes blaues Baumwollhemd. An der Bestickung kann man die Konfession des Trägers erkennen. Weiß steht für evangelisch, rot für katholisch. Küche Die Rieser Küche vereint Elemente der schwäbischen und fränkischen Küche. Spezialitäten sind Rieser Hochzeitssuppe, Rieser Gans, Rieser Küchle, Stabenwürste und die Rieser Bauerntorte, ein kreisrunder, platter Apfelmuskuchen mit etwa 60 cm Durchmesser. Musik Die in den Rieser Dörfern beheimateten Musikkapellen haben lange Tradition. Oftmals pflegt man in ihnen auch noch die Tradition des Goaßlschnalzen. Von Friedrich Völklein stammt das "Rieser Heimatlied" Rieser Heimatlied (Friedrich Völklein) das zusammen mit dem Stabenlied Stabenlied (Friedrich Walter) traditionell von der Nördlinger Knabenkapelle auf dem Stabenfest gespielt wird. Umwelt thumb|Das Ries auf einer Karte von 1738thumb|Die Herbst-Drehwurz ist nicht nur im Ries selten Der Rieskessel wird hauptsächlich landwirtschaftlich genutzt und ist nur gering bewaldet. Gesäumt wird der Rand des Rieses im Gegensatz dazu von größeren Waldflächen. Flora Im südlichen und westlichen Ries befinden sich mehrere kleinere und größere Heideflächen, die zum Teil von Wacholder geprägt sind. Mehrere dieser Heiden sind als Naturschutzgebiete ausgewiesen. Typische Pflanzen sind hier der Steppenfenchel, seltener die Karthäuser-Nelke und die Silberdistel. Sehr selten ist noch die Herbst-Drehwurz zu finden. Ebenfalls sehr selten ist der Diptam, er kommt nur am westlichen Riesrand vor. Eine Besonderheit ist in einem Buchenwald am östlichen Riesrand das Große Knorpelkraut, welches in Deutschland selten ist und nur in Mainfranken in größerer Zahl vorkommt. Seit Beginn der 1990er Jahre werden durch das Riesrand-Projekt einige Ackerflächen extensiv bewirtschaftet. Auf diesen haben sich typische Pflanzen angesiedelt, zum Beispiel Sommer-Adonisröschen, Braunes Mönchskraut und der Kleine Frauenspiegel. Tourismus Das Nördlinger Ries ist ein Touristenzentrum. Besonders auffällig ist die große Anzahl japanischer Touristen. Einerseits stellt die Nördlinger Altstadt mit ihrer historischen Kulisse einen Anziehungspunkt für Touristen dar, andererseits aber auch der Rieskrater und damit verbunden das Nördlinger Rieskrater-Museum. Das Stadtmuseum Nördlingen und das Bayerische Eisenbahnmuseum in Nördlingen, sowie das Rieser Bauernmuseum Maihingen stellen Sehenswürdigkeiten im Ries dar. Die Romantische Straße durchquert mit dem Abschnitt Wallerstein – Nördlingen – Harburg das Ries, die Schwäbische Albstraße endet in Nördlingen. Daneben ist das Ries auch ein Naherholungsgebiet. Touristisch vermarktet wird das Ries über den Geopark Ries oder das Ferienland Donau-Ries. Verkehrsverbindungen Die Bundesstraße 25, die in diesem Bereich einen Abschnitt der Romantischen Straße bildet, quert im Verlauf von Dinkelsbühl über Nördlingen nach Donauwörth das Ries, die Bundesstraße 466 im Verlauf von Heidenheim an der Brenz über Nördlingen nach Gunzenhausen, und die Bundesstraße 29 endet, von Bopfingen kommend, in Nördlingen. Die Bundesautobahn 7 (Würzburg–Ulm) läuft etwa 10 km entfernt am westlichen Riesrand vorbei. Die Riesbahn führt von Donauwörth über Nördlingen nach Aalen. Literatur Geologie * * * G. Graup: Carbonate-silicate liquid immiscibility upon impact melting: Ries Crater, Germany, in Meteorit. Planet. Sci., Vol. 34, Lawrence, Kansas 1999. * G. Graup: Terrestrial chondrules, glass spherules and accretionary lapilli from the suevite, Ries crater, Germany, in Earth Planet. Sci. Lett., Vol. 55, Amsterdam, 1981. * J. Kavasch: Meteoritenkrater Ries. Auer Verlag, Donauwörth 1985, ISBN 3-403-00663-8. * E. T. Chao, R. Hüttner und H. Schmidt-Kaler: Aufschlüsse im Ries-Meteoriten-Krater. Bayerisches Geologisches Landesamt, 1992. http://www.geologie.bayern.de/shop/ergebnis.html?bestnr=93007. * C. R. Mattmüller: Ries und Steinheimer Becken. Ferdinand Enke Verlag, Stuttgart 1994, ISBN 3-432-25991-3. * G. Pösges, M. Schieber: Das Rieskrater-Museum Nördlingen. Museumsführer und Empfehlungen zur Gestaltung eines Aufenthalts im Ries. Verlag Dr. Friedrich Pfeil, München 2000, ISBN 3-931516-83-0. * R. Hüttner, H. Schmidt-Kaler: Geologische Karte 1:50000 Ries mit Kurzerläuterungen auf der Rückseite. Bayerisches Geologisches Landesamt, 1999. (Kurzbeschreibung mit Vorschau) * G. Arp: Sediments of the Ries Crater Lake (Miocene, Southern Germany), in Schriftenreihe der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Geowissenschaften, Band 45, Hannover 2006, ISBN 3-932537-41-6 http://www.geobiologie.uni-goettingen.de/Mitarbeiter/Arp/Exkursionsfuehrer-Sediment2006-Ries.pdf. Archäologie * Führer zu vor- und frühgeschichtlichen Denkmälern. 40 Nördlingen – Bopfingen – Oettingen – Harburg Band I und II, Philipp von Zabern Verlag, Mainz 1979. * R. Krause: Vom Ipf zum Goldberg. Archäologische Wanderungen am Westrand des Rieses. Konrad Theiss Verlag, Stuttgart 1992, ISBN 3-8062-1020-9. * Hans Frei, Günther Krahe: Archäologische Wanderungen im Ries. 2., durchgesehene und verbesserte Auflage. Konrad Theiss Verlag, Stuttgart 1988, ISBN 3-8062-0568-X. * F. Krippner: Vom Inferno zur Kulturlandschaft: Der prähistorische Mensch im Nördlinger Ries Verlag Steinmeier, Nördlingen 2000, ISBN 3-927496-81-2. Kultur und Brauchtum * Friedrich G. G. Schmidt: Die Rieser Mundart. Zur Mundart eines schwäbisch-bairisch-fränkischen Mischgebiets. München 1898. * Rieser Heimatbuch. Herausgegeben von der Gesellschaft für Volksbildung Nördlingen. C. H. Beck’sche Verlagsbuchhandlung Oskar Beck, München 1922. Umwelt, Natur * R. Fischer: Flora des Rieses. Verlag Rieser Kulturtage, Nördlingen 2002, ISBN 3-923373-53-8. Fiktion * R. Hummel: Das Erbe des Kometen. Eigenverlag, Nördlingen 2000. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * [http://www.unb.ca/passc/ImpactDatabase/index.html Nördlinger Ries in der Earth Impact Database] * Geopark Ries * Rieskrater-Museum Nördlingen * Nördlinger Ries auf Stromboli online * Beschreibung der Ofnethöhlen * Fundstück Nördlinger Ries * Informationen zu Ablauf und Auswirkungen von Meteoriteneinschlägen; 3-D-Simulationsprogramm * Freunde des Rieskrater-Museums Nördlingen Kategorie:Region in Europa Kategorie:Region in Bayern Kategorie:Einschlagkrater (Erde) Kategorie:Geographie (Landkreis Donau-Ries) Kategorie:Geographie (Ostalbkreis) Kategorie:Schwäbische Alb Kategorie:Schwäbische Landschaft als:Ries cs:Rieský kráter en:Nördlinger Ries eo:Nerdlingena Rieso es:Ries de Nördlingen fi:Nördlinger Ries fr:Astroblème de Ries hu:Ries-kráter it:Cratere di Nördlingen ja:ネルトリンガー・リース nl:Nördlinger Ries ro:Nördlinger Ries